


【锤基】故事之神

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 设定：A1耿直追夫锤XA1逃亡打工基简介：Loki捡到宇宙魔方后，无意得知了自己的未来，现在，他打算改写未来。分级：PG13希望收到大家热烈的讨论与反馈~这是目前我能想到的，他俩最好的展开。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	【锤基】故事之神

01

总之，因为某些原因，Loki目前在给时间管理局打工。

他养了一条名为Thori的地狱犬看家，生怕他去某个地方执行任务时，Mobius（TVA的负责人）把他的老巢一锅端了，里头可放着不少宝贝。

Thori会说一些简单的词，虽然不是阿萨语，更不是约顿方言，但Loki能听懂，毕竟他是Loki Odinson，阿斯加德最聪明的人。

近来，Thori学坏了，这条黑色的巨犬每天早上都会对他大叫几声。

Loki听懂了。

它在说：“早安，打工人。”

02

打工人，打工神，打工帝王，九界最强神。

Loki很忙，他忙于出入各个星球，修补时空线上的漏洞。

起初，他不愿意为TVA服务，Thor也对此有很大意见——诸神在上，他们明明已经分道扬镳了，Thor却还要为了那点奇怪的义务与责任追到时间管理局来。

Loki感觉很丢脸。

不论是Thor在总部门口静坐示威，表示“阿斯加德王子只受阿斯加德法律约束”，还是Thor在他的庭审上露出伤心欲绝的表情，又或者是Thor随时随地冲他大喊“弟弟，回家”，对于以上所有内容，Loki都敬谢不敏。

现在他的同事们都知道他有个异父异母的哥哥，动不动就用“外面有男神找你”的话来调侃Loki，知道他来自阿斯加德，小时候变成蛇捅过他哥，他哥追了他三个月，但因为TVA内时间流动不同，Loki只感觉隔了三天又见到了这讨厌鬼，而他居然还什么都对外人说。

为了避开无耻的Thor Odinson，Loki认为为TVA服务也挺好，至少他不用坐牢三百年，也不用上缴魔法，还可以时空跳跃，避免被Thor逮回家。

03

TVA是个神奇的地方，正式员工不多，一Mobius多用，不论做什么工作都无法避免和Mobius打交道，但Loki觉得他和这个穿西装的异族人合不来。

且不说Mobius当Thor的面念他罪行的事，直接导致Thor事后连续一个月质问Loki到底和Thanos做了什么交易。Mobius为了威逼他为TVA办事时的嗓音与口气也令诡计之神十分不快。

在Thor不聒噪的时候，Loki向他展示了自己出色的表演天赋。

“你能想象吗？他居然命令我，Odin都不敢命令我——‘噢，话匣子’——顺便说一句，我讨厌这个称呼——‘你最好听从我们的安排’——你以为你是众神之父吗？”Loki说一句嘲一句，许久没跟他正常相处的Thor露出一个英俊的微笑。

Loki面色微红，他提高声调问：“你还在这几天里做了新发型？妈妈为你设计的吗？”

从纽约之战的狼狈中走出，再见面时Thor的一头金发已经留得很长，打理整齐，编在脑后，Loki想不出除了Frigga谁会这么有耐心为Thor做发型。

“是三个月。”Thor认真强调。

“彩虹桥修好了吗？”Loki有点心虚，毕竟他家的重要建筑塌了有一部分原因要归咎于他，但更重要的还是因为眼前这家伙。

Thor真碍眼。

变帅的Thor更碍眼，Loki不能在心中义正辞严地斥责他，他忽然就不想听这个问题的答案了，喊来Thori把Thor赶了出去。

伴随着狗叫和雷神的怒吼，Loki的宿舍又重归宁静。

04

其实从掉下彩虹桥的那一刻起，他便以为自己不会再与Thor有任何交集。

他放了一把火，准备把TVA烧得一干二净，自己趁机离开。

没想到Mobius又把他抓了回来，在Loki满怀怨恨的注视中，Mobius向他展示了未来。

他的未来，Thor的未来，Frigga，Odin……任何他关心的人，未来都是一片黑暗。

Loki开始慌了，别看他作恶多端，其实也只是个一千多岁的神，他知道TVA的规则，而现在TVA破坏了规则，他不应该知道这些事，但他的惶恐随着见到肚腩大得惊人的Thor时烟消云散。

“这是魔法。”Loki抹去冷汗，认真地敲打着桌面，他不再恐慌，“你以为我会被魔法欺骗？”

对，这一定是魔法编造出的影像，尽管它们看起来无比真实，但实际荒诞至极！鼎盛的阿斯加德怎会消失？Frigga怎会离他而去？Thor怎会变胖？他怎会死去？Loki认为自己找到了合理的解释，不由得怒视着Mobius。

“那是你离世后的他。”Mobius简单解释，“又或者说，那是某个时空的他，但也可能是今时今日——未来的他。现在，你有机会了。”

Loki再次陷入沉默。

05

那之后，Loki觉得自己身上的责任变重了。

他没空去怀疑这是不是真的，一想到他的故乡、他的父母、他的人民，他忽然觉得和Thor争王位挺没意思的。

神生漫长寂寞，有更重要的事在等他。

不论真假，他要活下去，而且——绝不能让一个长胖的Thor出现在他面前！

虽然这事想想很好笑，但Loki依旧觉得这是他这一生看过最虚假的画面之一。

拜托，这可是阿斯加德的雷神，下一任众神之父，阿萨神族蝉联百年的男神冠军，Loki都要气笑了，他回家后翻来覆去，无法入眠，起来洗了三次眼睛，依旧觉得这比自己被那个野蛮的绿巨人摔打可怕多了。

不行，他得拯救Thor。

即使代价是为TVA打工，他也不允许Thor社会性死亡。

把自己放在道德的制高点上，Loki就能跟Thor正常对话了。

而且看过更可怕的Thor以后，他忽然觉得现在这个……还挺帅……也挺好相处。

第一次被Loki允许进入宿舍，Thor还有些受宠若惊，他试图与不友善的地狱犬打了个招呼，在听闻地狱犬的名字后流露出复杂的神色，Loki心想，这有什么？你更可怕的样子我都见过了。

“你回家吧！”绕来绕去都绕不过这句话，Loki有点疲倦，懒得回答。

但Loki隐约觉得Thor变了，他不再那样着急，对他更加温和而富有耐心，Loki一边感到有点恐怖，一边又很享受这种被讨好的感觉，Thor会给他带来Frigga的爱心餐盒，偶尔捎一点阿斯加德特产，在这种情况下，他隔几分钟一次的“弟弟”或“你回家”也不那么令人讨厌了。

Loki正对Thor有所改观，却听见他说：“我觉得你在TVA工作也挺好，比你以前结交的那些人好多了，至少现在阿斯加德不再因你收到九界其他地方的动乱报告，你也可以将功赎罪，诸神在上，这真是太好了。”

什么？Loki转过头去，冷淡地看了Thor一眼，他隐约知道Thor在帮他收拾烂摊子，一些他过去惹出来的破事，但他也没要求Thor这样做啊！当兄长难道还要尽职尽责到这个地步吗？

Thor继续喋喋不休：“当然，最近我去拜访了许多国度，我好像明白了，我也许并不适合做一个国王——”

等一下，Loki全身的鸡皮疙瘩都要给Thor敬礼了，他不会要——

“如果你愿意回家，我会说服父王，让你继承王位。”

Loki露出被羞辱的神色，他的脸涨得通红，磨了磨后槽牙，冷静点，Loki，他只是个什么都不知道的小可怜——

Loki跳了起来，对Thor大喊一声：“你和Jane Foster分手了！”

Thor：“？”

06

是的，此时的Thor还在和地球人交往，尽管他们可能已经将近三百天没见过面了，风流的大王子难得没在此期间和其他女神发生情感纠葛——因为Loki带来的麻烦已经耗尽了他所有精力——经Loki提醒，他才想起Jane来。

在Loki说完这句莫名其妙的话后，Thor有一段时间没来打扰他，仔细琢磨起他和Jane的关系。

Loki为此非常生气，Thor居然又一次因为这个女人离开了他！整整一星期，Thor都没来看望Loki，他愤怒地接了一摞任务，一口气修补了七个时空漏洞，还清了不少债务，连Mobius都夸赞了他的工作效率。

Loki去过庞贝古城，去过上世纪的美国，任务需要，他偶尔会变成女性，偶尔会变成小孩。

但Thor对此一无所知，他到底要跟那个女人折腾多久？

不能因为他们是长寿的神明，就无止境地浪费自己的时间。

Loki对此深以为然，当他抱着“Thor真是世界上最讨厌的人”这样的观念下班回家，看到Thori正躺在Thor怀里接受顺毛时，女性形态的他没忍住对Thor的怒气，踢出脚上的高跟鞋，试图一击击毙Thor。

显然，Thor接妙尔尼尔太过顺手，他直接接住了Loki的高跟鞋，对眼前火热性感的黑长发女神感到一丝陌生，他愣了愣，不可置信地问：“Loki？”

Loki踢掉另一只鞋子，他本应该变回男性形态，此刻却抖了抖肩上的皮草，凑到Thor身边，揉了揉叛变的Thori将它赶走，随后压着Thor的肩膀，轻声问：“你觉得其他女人和我相比，谁更美丽？”

07

蠢爆了，Loki Odinson。

你居然问了这种愚蠢的问题！

Loki问完以后自觉尴尬，连忙变回男人，手指上的黑色甲油没有消失，被反应迟钝的Thor握在手中，Thor仔细端详他的手，Loki忍住羞意没有甩开他，避免使自己陷入更尴尬的境地。

他们之间陷入沉默，Loki忙碌了一天，心情越发差了，他抿起嘴唇：“我先去睡了，你自便。”

当他越过Thor，他听见身后传来闷而干脆的回答：“当然是你。”

那当然是我！

Loki浑身发烫，飘飘然地走入卧室。

噢，他忘了问Thor来找他有什么事。

一般来说，Thor的目的性极强，最初他受Odin的指派，来TVA要人、以及劝Loki回家，之后他是出于自愿，定期联络兄弟感情、以及劝Loki回家，现在他到底在想什么？Loki看过很多种未来，却无法确定Thor此刻的心思

他自觉很了解Thor，愚蠢的万人迷，孔武有力的雷神，心思简单的王位继承人——或许因为Hela，他甚至不是第一顺位——他们像金币的正反，磁铁的两极，镜子的两半，光与影，Loki以前很讨厌Thor，认为自己活在他的阴影之下，但现在他只想拯救自己，顺便拯救Thor。

或许，他还想……触碰Thor的灵魂。

但由于他一时的尴尬发言，他们又连续一周没见面。

说没见面也不完全正确，因为Loki凑巧见到了另一个Thor。

握着斧头，失去了妙尔尼尔，瞎了一只眼，头发剪短了，看起来陌生、滑稽、深沉。

Loki本来只是路过，却忍不住与他攀谈，利用自己小小的特权，观察这个对他毫无戒心的Thor。

他穿着兜帽，坐在寂静的纽约街头，似乎有一点喝醉了，他看着Loki说：“你很像他，但不是他。”

我明明变形了，Loki扯了扯自己身上的斗篷，Thor伸出手来，搭上他的肩膀，轻声说：“我不知道他现在好不好，我很想念他，哦，我还欠他一个拥抱，一个吻，或者更多……”

他感受到浓浓的爱意，即使对象不是此刻的自己。

一种淬了毒的嫉妒在他内心发酵。

可看到眼前憔悴的男人，Loki仍旧心口一热，拍拍雷神的肩膀：“少喝点啤酒，多吃沙拉。”他的话毫无缘由，让Thor露出短暂的疑惑。

“晚安。”Loki看着Thor眼下的乌青，他微微一笑，Thor闭上眼睛倒在他肩头，Loki悄悄将他送回复仇者基地，希望他今夜能在魔法的陪伴下，做一个好梦。

08

“我有很多故事，关于父子之爱，男女之情，兄弟手足，你想听哪一个？”

时空穿越会带来一定的副作用，Loki忙于工作的下场是病倒了，起初他还喊着“今天我也要干活”，可很快就被凑巧赶到的Thor镇压，Loki昏昏沉沉，体征表现有一点像发烧，又有一点像喝醉酒。

他在不同时空扮演不同角色，所以很容易把这些角色与真实的自己混淆，Loki意识紊乱时，抓住任何人都要向他讲述自己丰富的神生经历。

Thor哭笑不得，询问Mobius后得知只需要好好休息就能复原，他试图唤回Loki的意识，很是严肃地说：“我和Jane分手了。”

“我谈恋爱了！”Loki一拍床板，得意洋洋，向Thor炫耀。

Thor完全没想到他刚分手就等来了这种消息，在九界游历的这段时间里，他想了很多，也变得成熟了，一改以往横冲直撞的风格，他开始明白自己想要什么，虽然想得不是特别透彻，但随着他来找Loki次数的增加，他越来越了解自己。

Thor因此推断，有问题，找Loki，没问题，依旧可以找Loki。

“你和谁恋爱了。”Thor非常紧张，生怕Loki还不成熟，被欺骗感情。

Loki迷糊地说了个名字，发音像舌头打结，以至于Thor根本没听清楚，紧接着Loki细说起他的恋爱经历，由于细节太多，Thor的脸色越来越差、越来越差——Thor忍不住呛声：“你们才认识多久？”

“一天。”Loki老实回答。

Thor更生气了，他不理解自己为什么生气，但这样的快餐恋爱根本配不上眼前的高贵神祇。

在Thor心里，Loki虽然脾气不太好，但长得英俊、出身尊贵、受过高等皇家教育、精通魔法、聪明过人，以上形容词都不足以概括Loki的优点，他怎么能和一个刚认识一天的人恋爱？

Thor继续追问Loki的恋爱情况，每了解多一分，他心里的光明便减一分。

Loki趴着，渐渐发出轻微的鼾声，他太累了，天知道他为了躲Thor消耗了多少精力，可Thor只想追问——他在问什么来着？

Thor望着Loki沉睡的身影，带Loki回阿斯加德刻不容缓。

09

Loki做了一个很长的梦，他梦到小时候的Thor，尚且年幼无知，胆大妄为。

他把小Thor按在手下搓揉，这种兄弟之间的相处许久不曾发生，他甚至复制了小蛇捅刀的场景，年幼的Thor毫无反抗能力，被他折腾完生气了一分钟，又过来找Loki。

可能这就是神与神之间的羁绊。

Loki醒来时发现自己在Frigga的寝宫，他一下就蹦了起来，满脸通红，不可置信地问Frigga：“我都这么大了，还跟您一起睡？”诸神在上，他可不想见到Odin！

Frigga慈爱地看着他，每当看到这样的母亲，Loki都不可避免地想起她的未来，他紧紧握住Frigga的手，脸上露出一丝惊慌，他们已经有接近半年不曾谋面，他曾经是阿斯加德的罪人，可在她面前，他始终是肆意的孩童。

她对魔法有惊人的直觉，见到Loki的慌乱与惶恐，她轻声问：“时间管理局违规向你展示了不属于你的人生？Odin真是不负责任。”

Loki不否认，也不承认，他含糊地说：“现在不一样了，我有工作，我可以做得比Thor更多更好，不需要Odin为我负责。”

“而Thor希望你当国王。”Frigga意味深长，“我知道你们兄弟之间的那些事。”

Loki不可遏制的脸红，当然，不是为了他和这个Thor，是为了其他世界的Thor和Loki，他连忙解释：“没有，我们没什么特别的关系。”

Frigga笑了起来：“以前的Thor，心里有九界，他看不到你；现在的他，心里有你，也看得到九界。Loki，那你想要什么呢？”

我只希望我能活着，Loki在心底小声说，如果可以，Thor和Frigga也好好活着吧，Odin看表现。

Frigga摸摸他的额头，对他施以众神之母的祝福：“少工作，多休息，这是一个母亲对儿子最大的心愿。在Thor回来之前，如果你想离开，最好赶快离开。”

10

Frigga实在太了解他了！Loki马上逃离了阿斯加德，他虽然目前在TVA工作，但阿斯加德人不一定能原谅他对彩虹桥的所作所为。

飞一般地离开后，他路过发现彩虹桥居然修好了！Heimdallr正在与民众谈论，Loki听了一嘴，发现是他辛苦工作换来TVA为阿斯加德出了修补资源，Loki当即大怒，留下一个火球扬长而去。

阿斯加德森林大火，Thor又有得忙了。

Loki自诩自己知道得多，但他有义务保守秘密，为了一次刺杀，他不得不扮做美国总统。

但这个任务似乎指令有误，其他人显然对他的总统套装不买账。

还是说美国总统不这样打扮？

Loki被困在那个时间线长达三天，好不容易脱身后，他又一次疲惫地躺在床上。

他想见Thor。

他的神生十分狭窄，能正常交流又不被他气走的神只有Thor，可Thor最近不来找他，Loki总不能给他送一只渡鸦表达自己的思念，他喝了一杯阿斯加德红茶，十分沉默地躺在床上。

而Thor突然大驾光临，Loki吓了一跳，Thor搬来了许多卷轴，向Loki分享之前，他认真地评价道：“这套衣服不如上次的女性装扮好。”

他轻而易举地让Loki感到一丝羞耻，但Loki还是得意地抛了抛小刀，向他述说自己的壮举，Thor听他说完，捧着卷轴走到他身边：“来，看看，你对谁比较满意？”

Loki的笑僵在了脸上，他不敢置信地问：“你是在给我相亲吗？！Thor Odinson，你疯了！”他迅速扫过前几张卷轴上的美人肖像图，都是华纳海姆或者其他国度的著名公主，Thor真是疯了，Loki不敢置信地把这摞卷轴扔在地上，命令Thori去咬Thor。

可Thori只是在Thor跟前打了个滚露出肚皮，完全没咬下Thor任何皮肉。

Loki更生气了。

“滚出我的房间！”Loki吼道。

Thor不知所措，挠了挠脑袋：“我觉得快餐恋爱不适合你，如果你真的想开始一段——”

“我说，滚出去！”Loki的想念最终以Thor离开告终。

他看着镜子里孤独的自己，忍不住叹了口气。

11

Mobius问过Loki：“你还清债务之后想做什么？”

“自由自在的诡计之神，兼任阿斯加德的君主，名垂千古。”

但Loki现在只想在工作之余杀了Thor，他的工作时间太长，以至于他没空在打工结束前做这件事。即使他们已经和解，Loki还是随时能被Thor气得呕心沥血。

卷轴事件结束后，Loki在房间门口施了一个恶咒，只要Thor出现，房门就会向他喷射龙胆汁，于是他又好一阵子没见到Thor。

也许他正在和某个女神风流。

也许他已经忘记了自己有个弟弟。

噢，我不是他弟弟。

Loki酸溜溜地想，尽管他也不知道自己为什么如此酸涩，他弥补了许多故事的漏洞，却始终无法填上自己的。他翻着房间里与Thor有关的一切，却发现Thor其实每次都没留下什么。

除了那堆卷轴。

他到底为什么要给自己相亲？Loki已经忘了自己在紊乱中说过什么。

Thor也不容易，他不知道怎么从中庭回到阿斯加德，又找到身陷囹圄的自己，一边清扫九界，一边跟他见面，说起忙，他们现在谁都不让谁。

Loki扯了扯嘴角，无聊地翻起了Thor认为适合自己的相亲对象。

这个长得不好，那个学历不高，这个鼻子太大，那个眼睛太小……

他扔掉了一卷又一卷，苦着脸，觉得Thor完全不了解自己的喜好。

忽然，他停下了动作，看到其中一幅卷轴上的画像。

浑身的血液像被抽干了。

他不断深呼吸，才能不缺氧晕过去。

随后他迅速呼唤Heimdallr，带他回神界——过程用了五分钟，也许Heimdallr忘了他的存在——

Loki戴上兜帽，顾不得自己身上穿的还是中庭西服，就这样冲向了闪电宫。

他将即将出门的Thor扑倒在地。

两人四目相接，Loki大声问：“你为什么放自己的画像？！”

12

Thor掌控欲极强，他喜欢知道Loki的一切。

但当Loki掉下彩虹桥，世界天翻地覆，Loki去了他未知的世界，见识了未知的阴暗，现在又往返于各个时空。Thor越来越焦虑，对于自己不了解的Loki。

但Loki越陌生，越引起他的好奇，等他醒悟过来，他的目光已经无法离开Loki了。

Thor认真极了：“我想你也许、可能想要选择我。”

Loki嗤笑道：“你想得挺好。”

“那你为什么出现在这里？告诉我，你在为什么忙碌奔走？”Thor捧起Loki的脸颊。

Loki望着那双深邃的蓝眼睛，没有人能对Thor的蓝眼睛说谎，所以Loki说谎时很少去看Thor的眼眸。

他沉默了将近十分钟，就这样趴在Thor身上，暧昧地凝视对方，呼吸彼此的呼吸。

“为了我的国度繁荣昌盛，为了我的神明永不陨落。”Loki轻声但坚定，回应了Thor的全部疑问。

13

然后他们做爱了。

这听起来像是色情小说才有的发展，但对于一个作为阿斯加德性象征的男神来说，做爱如同家常便饭，但不包括干自己的弟弟。

Loki觉得自己再次陷入了紊乱，他一边哭，一边叫，一边攻击Thor，一边享受Thor带给他前所未有的快乐。

每一个Loki都会爱上Thor，每一个Thor也都会爱上Loki。

为了他心里不知从何时起生根发芽的一点阴暗，Loki将Thor拉下神坛，把他紧紧融入自己的血肉。

事后，他只能喘着粗气，趴在Thor肩上，凝视他健全的双眼，认真向他倾诉：“我觉得我亏了，也许亏了五百年。”

Thor大笑起来，闪电宫地动山摇，其实只是他们身下的床在摇晃。Thor的眼睛如今满怀爱意，他摸摸Loki的额头，亲了亲Loki：“我不知道你知道什么，我也不想知道那些事，但重要的是此刻，你在我身边。”

Loki哼了一声：“你在哪里学的情话？”

“Tony发我的中庭情书集锦。”Thor直言不讳。

Loki：“……”

14

有Thor这样的情人，TVA的工作都会变得省心许多。

比如今日，Loki正准备去七十年代完成劫机这样的大事件，他准备最后以回到神域结束，留下一桩悬案，完美贴合当时的时间线，但这事需要Thor配合。

Loki跟Thor打起商量：“我喊你，你帮我喊Heimdallr。”

“你为什么不自己喊Heimdallr？”Thor诧异地擦着他的锤子反问。

“这很丢人。”Loki评价道。

“你觉得他不知道我们上床了？”Thor继续反问。

Loki觉得更丢人了，他嫌恶地叹了口气：“我以前也没喊过他几次，我上上次见到他还把他冻住了。”

“Heimdallr不计较。”Thor认真分析。

“总之！你帮我开门！”Loki大吼一声，定下了执行方案。

事实证明，Thor还是听话的。

梳着背头的Loki在规定时间里完成了劫机、清空人员、抢钱、迷惑空姐等重要步骤，他跳下飞机的瞬间，冷空气袭来，他大喊一声“哥哥”，光束迟了几秒便笼罩在他身上。

当我坠落时，你会接住我。

他翘起嘴角，心里开始盘算什么时候跟Frigga说这件大事。

他和Thor还处在甜蜜的热恋中，进入神域后乍一看到对方，Loki根本无法把视线从他身上挪开，Thor走上前抱了抱他，两人忽视了Heimdallr复杂的目光。

Heimdallr心想，Loki王子现在还算不算战犯呢？当然，守门人不会问出这种问题，他大多时候很安静。

Thor和Loki站在传送室里，Heimdallr见Loki抬手帮Thor整了整头发，近百年里两人都没有这样平和的相处时刻，Heimdallr当即明白，量变引起质变，王子和王子的兄弟情显然彻底变质了。

“嗯，回闪电宫吗？”Thor问Loki。

他俩的喃喃细语也很难无视，上班的Heimdallr闭上眼睛，试图去聆听九界其他声音。

“回吧……”Loki咯咯地笑起来。

“抱歉，Thor，你们能换个地方吗？”他最终还是没忍住，向Thor友善地抱怨。

15

在陷入与Thor的热恋前，Loki无数次猜想过他们的未来。

他看过很多未来，他离开了Thor，他留下了，他和Thor相恋，Thor与其他人相恋……这些看起来各式各样的结局，代表主人的意志，停留在每个时空。

Loki终于明白Mobius说他可以改变未来的真正含义。

“平时看你挺迟钝，为什么这次这么机灵？”Loki揉着Thor的金发，枕着他的胳膊问。

Thor临睡收到Loki这样的死亡质问，他不得不打起精神来，看着闪电宫的壁画：“在你开始时空穿梭后，我觉得事情变得不同了。”他说得很慢，一改以往的语速，Loki后来都听晕了，只记得他说：“我发现我的生活不能没有你，当你离开阿斯加德，我就明白了。”

Loki窃喜，Thor终于向他俯首陈臣，他高兴地问：“那你知道我想要什么了吗？”

Thor爽朗地笑了：“我记得你说过平起平坐，我现在理解你的意思了——其实，你就是想要我。”

“不要脸。”Loki揪了他的肌肉一把，无语地评价道。

但，某种意义上也对。

Loki曾经看过另一个自己毫不迟疑地放弃机会回到Thor身边，他那时对Mobius说：“看这悲哀的爱情傻子。”

但他心里清楚，不论是哪个Loki，如果有机会，一定会回到Thor身边。

16

总之，恋爱琐碎而甜蜜。

Loki的员工宿舍多出了一些不属于他的装备，妙尔尼尔偶尔会留在他家，然后给房间的墙带来一个又一个大洞，Loki因此遭到了修理队的投诉，还好Thori尽职尽责，没让Mobius进来查检。

Loki暂时没见到Odin，但听Thor说Odin半是气恼半是无语地接受了他们的现状，叫他在外好好打工，回家再准备结婚。

结婚？

开什么玩笑，他才一千多岁，难道就要结婚了？

话说婚礼上该穿什么样的服装？Loki不喜欢结婚，但他喜欢不一样的衣服，他的规制不够，以前的衣装还有待改进。

Mobius也发现他最近好事已近，他古怪地笑着，Loki见他不怀好意，难免心有余悸。

“你知道吗？我想，你在一次行动中出了意外。”Mobius指着显示屏上的一团黑雾对Loki说，“另一个世界出现了新人物，这不在命运轨迹中。”

Loki推开Mobius凑上前，他皱起眉头问：“是谁？需要解决吗？”

“前提是你能够杀死自己。”Mobius耸耸肩，无意透露出一个巨大的秘密。

Loki先是一愣，随后忍不住笑了起来，他似乎明白了，编号为616的宇宙，年幼的Loki与年长的Thor相遇。

而每一段故事，终究还是有他参与、由他书写。

END


End file.
